touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirno
frame|right Introduction An ice fairy often sighted around the misty lake near the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is exceptionally powerful for her kind, though she is quite childish and not the brightest fairy around. Cirno's strengths lie in her mobility, combo proficiency and speed. Her small size and floating jump allow her to evade many projectiles without even having to dash, and her walking speed and ground dash are quite impressive. Unfortunately, her melee range is pitiful for the most part and she severely lacks in power. Her bullets are fast, but offer very little coverage, are exceedingly brittle and have very long charge times for little or no change. Cirno is best played with great care and should use her speed to rush in and take whatever opportunity presents itself. Floats on jump/high jump. Any air actions except moving left and right will cancel it. Normal Moves 5AAAA: Two short punches, hitting mid. Third attack is an iceball thrown in front of Cirno that hits high. Fourth attack is a shower of ice shards from her hands that hits high. Orb damage on wrongblock: 3rd hit does 1/2 orb, 4th hit does 1 orb. f.5A: Cirno creates a small iceball that hits high 3 times. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 and 1/2 (1/2 per hit) 2A: Puny leg kick. Hits low. It is one of the fast pokes in this game, 4f startup. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1/2 orb 3A: Cirno slides forward with a block of ice. Hits low. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb 6A (Chargeable): Cirno fires shards of ice from her hands, pushing her forward. Hits high. Charged version wallslams on hit and guard crushes on wrongblock. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb. 66A: Dashing punch. Hits high. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1/2 orb 66B: Cirno dashes forward and stabs with ice spears 6 times. Hits high. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1/4 orb per hit 66C: Dashing version of 3A. Hits low. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb j.5A: Air version of 5A. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb j.2A: Cirno twirls in the air with a sprinkling snowball at her feet. Hits 4 times. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1/2 orb per hit (only hits 4 times in the corner when wrongblocked deep) j.6A: Air version of 6A. Does not move you forward. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb j.8A: Headbutt. Orb damage on wrongblock: 1 orb Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Cirno fires 4 icicles aimed at the opponent in a random cone-shaped spread. Charging and immediately releasing will release 6 icicles while a full charge releases 9. Full charge takes ridiculously long. Orb damage on block: 1/5 per hit 2B: Cirno tosses a ball of ice at the ground that shatters into five thin icicles that bounce into the air. Whiffs at point blank. The bullets are quite fragile. Orb damage on block: 1/5 - 1 (depending on icicles that land) 6B: Cirno fires an ice spear at the opponent that hits 8 times. Decent blockstun, especially midscreen. Useful for pushing a blocking opponent to the corner. Slow startup. Can be held to delay the shot. Somewhat more dense than most of her bullet but has very limited tracking. Orb damage on block: 4/5 j.5B: Air version of 5B. Orb damage on block: 4/5 - 1 and 4/5 (depending on level of charge) j.2B: Air version of 2B. The ball of ice has no hitbox and deals no damage until shattering on impact with the ground. Orb damage on block: 1/5 - 1 (depending on icicles that land) j.6B: Same as 6B. Orb damage on block: 4/5 5C: Cirno fires a bunch of ice in front of her at short range. Hits vary depending on distance, mostly 3 to 4 hits. Ice is slightly curved towards the enemy. One of her stronger and denser projectiles (if it can be called that.) Useful due to it's speed and range. Orb damage on block: 1/4 (very tip is blocked) - 1 and 1/2 (blocked at point blank mid-screen) 2C: Cirno tosses an ice boulder in front of her. This ice boulder protects you from projectiles as well. Button can be held to increase the size of the boulder to about 1.5x Cirno's size and delay the shot, but it does no extra damage. Orb damage on block: 1 6C: Cirno fires a aimed trail of ice towards the target that can extend to the end of the screen and explodes after a very short delay. Hits vary from 2-3. A decent bullet if combined with others in order to cover the long start up. Orb damage on block: 1/4 - 1/2 j.5C: Air version of 5C. Orb damage on block: 1/4 (very tip is blocked) - 1 and 1/2 (blocked at point blank mid-screen) j.2C Air version of 2C. Orb damage on block: 1 j.6C: Air version of 6C. Orb damage on block: 1/4 - 1/2 Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen/Corner: :5AAA 5C 236B/C / 623B / Alt 214B/C (Ice Charge) - 2050 / 1900-2200 / 2300 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Delay the 236B/C / Alt 214B/C slightly for max damage :Alt 236B/C (Frost Pillars) HJC 6B/j.6B 5C/j.5C - 1800-1850 / 1900-1930 / 2000-2040/ 2050-2077 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2-3 :Notes: 100% Limit. After Frost Pillar Trap activates follow up with this combo. on the unlikely event that you activate Frost pillar directly on opponent upon casting it, you must watch spacing and HJC for follow up. Corner Only: :5AAA 5B 5C 623B / Alt 214B/C (Ice Charge) - 2486-2619 / 2262 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: Damage depends on the hits of 5C. :5AAAA 623B - 2316 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 1 :5AAAA 5B 5C 623B / 214B/C / 22B/C - 2234 / 2441 / 2341 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: 20% chance to succeed, due to the random nature of 5B. Requesting removal for this combo since it's randomized and it can cause less damage than the combo above. :5AAAA 5AAA 5C 623B/C - Damage: 2478-2576 :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Needs slight delay before second Dial-A. Recommended to use this combo only on larger characters. Does not work on: Yuyuko, Youmu, Sakuya, Marisa, Sanae, Cirno, Reisen, Aya, Iku. Air: :j.5A j.5C 66 with enders j.2A j.5C OR j.5A j.6A/j.8A - 2165 - 2521 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Corner Only. 100% limit if most of the 5C icicles hit. Use the j.2A, j.6A, and j.8A enders depending on the opponent's position relative to yours. Damage depends on ender used and amount of icicles that hit. for smaller opponents who won't be hit with most icicles, j.5C or 623 B/C can be tacked on the end for extra damage and the limit knockdown. :j.5A/j.2A j.6B j.5C - 2000 / 1750 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: 100% limit if you use j.2A and delay j.5C enough. Leaves you in a better position and with more time for okizeme than other air combos. :j.5A/j.2A/j.8A j.5C j.623B - 1800-2300 / 1650 / 1750 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: No limit knockdown if using j.5A. Limit knockdown possible with j.2A if you allow all hits to connect. Large damage ranges because of the random natures of j.5C and j.623B :j.5A/j.2A/j.8A j.5C Alt j.214B/C (Ice Charge) - 1750-2100 / 1746 / 1800 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: j.8A combo not always guaranteed because of positioning